


Jealousy

by slapshxt



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Hockey, NHL, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slapshxt/pseuds/slapshxt
Summary: Mitch gets easily jealous and you take it upon yourself to reassure him that he's the only one you want.





	Jealousy

You and Mitch always had a ritual of going to get lunch with some of the team after practice on Wednesdays. The usual gang was yourself, Mitch, Auston, Connor, William and Frederik – which were all present today. 

The chatting was mostly about hockey, as expected, and the bigger topic was the guys debating if they wanted to play Boston or Tampa in the first round. There were some talks about recent tv shows, movies, current news, nothing out of the ordinary. 

Expect Mitch was acting unlike himself. He was stiffer, not talking, and looked all around bored, which was extremely unusual for him. 

You placed your hand on his knee subtly, a nice gesture to let him know you were there for him if something was going on. But he just instantly shoved your hand off, which started to worry you. 

The lunch soon wrapped up, check paid, the rest of the guys saying their farewells before heading off to spend the rest of their day doing whatever. You and Mitch drove together, and he was still oddly unresponsive in the car. In fact, if you didn’t know any better, some anger seemed to be painted in his expression. 

“Is everything okay?” you offered. “We don’t have to talk about it, I’m just slightly worried and I want you to know I’m here no matter what.” 

He didn’t do anything expect grit his teeth and mutter out an “I’m fine.”

“Alright, well, you don’t seem like it.” 

“And what do I seem like?” he cocked his head, his voice showing the anger you say earlier. 

“Mad, for one,” you snapped back. You were only trying to help, and you didn’t appreciate being snapped at. “But since you won’t talk about anything, how am I supposed to fucking know?” 

He just grabbed the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white. “I see the way you look at them, you know. Always laughing, flirty, giving them more attention.” 

His words took a few minutes to sink. “Mitch, you can’t possibly be jealous?” 

“What if I am?” his voice was calmer now, sounding broken. The anger he had melted into hurt. 

You were pulling into the driveway of the apartment complex you lived in with him. He got out of the car and walked into the apartment without saying anything, slamming the bedroom door behind him as he left you in the living room. 

Maybe some time to cool down and think things straight would help him. It could help you formulate what to say to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about too. 

But those minutes turned into a few hours, and he hadn’t left the room, and the anxiety in you was becoming overwhelming. You wouldn’t let him shut down and convince himself that you cared about someone else more. 

You took a step into the door. “Mitch?” 

He laid there on the bed, looking like he hadn’t moved since he got home. “Oh, Y/N,” he stirred, slowly crawling out of the bed. It was clear that he didn’t expect you to check up on him. “How are you?”   
“Extremely worried. What’s going on?” 

Mitch couldn’t look you in the eyes. “I’m sorry about the car ride. I shouldn’t have gotten mad, I’m really sorry.” 

You could hear the regret in his low voice. “It’s okay, it happens. I forgive you, Mitch.” 

“I really don’t know what came over me. I just see you with the guys, laughing, having a good time, and I started to worry you wouldn’t care about me anymore.”

You could tell this was hard for him to admit, his voice was shaky, and his eyes were glued to the floor. Reaching out to grab his hand, you took it to hold and used your finger to lift up his chin so he’d be forced to look you in the eyes to hear what you had to say next. 

“I swear to you, their just some friends. They don’t mean half as much as you do to me, Mitch. I swear you’re the only one I want. Today, tomorrow, and forever.” 

“You mean that?” Marner perked up. 

“Of course I do,” you cracked a smile, happy he was coming around. “Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? You’re the love of my life, honestly.” 

“You’re the love of my life too, Y/N,” Mitch came closer to you, wrapping himself around your body in an embracing, warm hug. “I don’t know what I would do without you in my life every day.” 

“Good thing you don’t have to worry about that because I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I’m sorry for freaking out today, I just don’t want to lose you.” 

“It’s alright,” you reassured him. “I don’t have to hang out with the team if it makes you uncomfortable, too.” 

Mitch took a step back to make eye contact with you again, shaking his head. “No no, I like the established relationship we have with some of the team. They're your friends too.” 

You only nodded as he continued. “I know you love me, and I love you right back,” his smile was radiant and heartwarming, like you were so used too.

“I belong to you, Mitch.” 

Suddenly, his lips were crashing into yours. His hand could be felt on the back of your head as he was pouring all his love and passion into you. The hem of your t-shirt was getting lifted, a sign that he was getting needy and restless. 

A familiar wetness was setting in between your legs. “Do you want to do this?” 

“Well Y/N, like you just said,” his smug look was cocky as he practically threw you on the bed, “you belong to me.”


End file.
